


Wax

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Green Beast contest: Wax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

Kakashi lounged on one of the rooftops in Kohona. He was waiting for his lover to return from a mission.

 

He smirked behind his usual double layer of masks: the physical mask and his orange book. He knew that very few people would realize that he and Gai were together, most just assumed that they were best friends/rivals.

 

_Gai_ , Kakashi sighed, smiling behind his mask. The man was a contradiction, seemingly the most open and enthusiastic person in the village, while having a serious side that many people only saw if he was fighting.

 

Kakashi loved watching Gai train with his nun-chucks. It was an even sexier sight than Gai training normally. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time he had seen his lover training with his suit pushed down, leaving him bare to the waist...

 

Kakashi had to hurriedly wipe at the nosebleed forming before it got out of hand. He chuckled to himself as he imagined back when Gai was learning how to use the chucks. He had caught his chest hairs in the chain and pulled several of them out, forcing Kakashi to nurse his lover's chest and pride...

 

The next time Gai had tried training with the chucks, he had done it with a perfectly smooth chest...

 

“What are you thinking of rival?” Gai asked, landing on the roof next to Kakashi.

 

“About how it's about time for you to wax your chest, _rival_ ,” Kakashi purred.

 

Gai grinned. “Is that so? Care to help me? You know I always miss this spot,” he purred, sex dripping off his voice as he pointed to his very interested nipples.

 

Kakashi snapped the book closed. “Lets go, wouldn't want you to miss a spot...”

 

XxXxX

 

Not too far from the rooftop where the two jounins disappeared, Jiraiya knelt on a tree branch, his spy glass in hand. He giggled pervertedly and pulled out his notebook, jotting down notes. While he may only publish straight porn, he had nothing against writing a special edition for his number one fan.

 

He poofed to the branch outside Kakashi's apartment, suppressed his chakra so that the jounins within the apartment couldn't sense him and settled in for a long spying session.

 

FIN


End file.
